1. Technical Field
Aspects of this document relate generally to systems and methods used for signal processing.
2. Background Art
A wide variety of signal processing systems and methods are utilized in nearly every technological area employing electrical signals. For example, digital logic systems often include complex structures for processing incoming signals and generating desired output signals for use by other systems. Computer systems often process many electrical signals simultaneously and include various electrical signal storage and retrieval components. In many conventional communication systems, data is transmitted through use of various methods of modifying characteristics of electrical and electromagnetic signals, such as amplitude, phase, or frequency. Many conventional communication systems include signal processing systems on both the transmission and reception ends of a communication channel to enable the data being communicated through the signals to be sent and retrieved.